


Valentine Crush

by spnwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, First Crush, Fluff, Kid!Cas, M/M, Valentine's Day, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnwings/pseuds/spnwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dean Winchester has a crush on Castiel Novak, and wants to give him something special for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

The Five year old Dean Winchester has had a crush on the shy blue eyed boy Castiel Novak, or Cas as he calls him, ever since their first day of meeting. On the first day of school, Castiel had walked with walked into the classroom with a bumblebee backpack, a too big trench coat, and messy black hair. 

When everyone arrived at school, Mrs. Milton, the teacher, had the children sit in a circle starting with Charlie Bradbury introduce themselves to the rest of the class. There were exactly fifteen students in the class, either five or six years old. When Dean had first heard Cas’ full name he had knew that Cas was special. 

That was the 15 of August, now it is February 10th, five days away from Valentine’s Day and one day away from the classes Valentines Party.  
Dean knew that everyone was getting a card, but he wanted Castiel’s to be special, so he made a special card and got something extra just for his angel.

Dean could barely go to sleep, when Mary Winchester tucked him and his little brother, Sammy in. Dean was too excited to fall asleep, though fell asleep thirty minutes later.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Dean jumped out bed and raced to the bathroom to get ready (He wanted to look good while presenting his special present to Cas).  
Washing his face, combing his hair (Dean Smith style) and brushing his teeth twice, Just in case he got lucky ;)

Twenty minutes later he walked down the stairs, head held high, while Mary started at him eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and a little smile. 

“Dress to impress, I see” she said with a laugh

“Yes Ma’am, I wanted to be presentable for Cas” 

“Oh, also using big words, well you fell hard” A grin spreading across her face.

“Well I learned a few things from Cas” He stated with a small blush creeping up to his cheeks.

“Well the bus comes in ten minutes, so be ready” 

“Yes Ma’am” He turned walking towards the kitchen  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Be safe, have fun, I’ll see you after school” Mary called out while Dean was running the sidewalk towards the bus.

As soon as he was on the bus, he took his rightful place next to Cas.

“Hello Dean”

“Heya Cas”

“How was your night Dean?”

“I had a Dream that I had wings and I could fly” Cas said adding on

“Well, my dream was that I was driving a really awesome car” Dean said smiling while Cas looked at him head turned, like he always does.

“Like Mr. Winchester’s car Dean?” Blues eyes staring at him

“Yeah, like my Dad’s car, except it was mine” He remarked with a small smile

The bus turned into the school bus lane, braking with screech.

Mr.Ash their bus driver, opening the door for the children. 

“Have a good day kids, and make sure to return to this bus if I am driving you back after school, we don’t want another accident like what happed to Gadreel and Ezekiel.”  
________________________________________________________________________

The Party was at the end of the day, which meant that Dean had suffered through the first part of the day, though not complaining because he was very nervous, what if he rejected the gift, what if he laughed while the rest of the class laughed with him. His thought was interrupted when Mrs. Milton announced to get their cards together. Then a few minutes later she had them sit by their mailbox, while two at a time went around handing out cards.

Once the treats were all setup, the class got in line for cupcakes, candy, and cake. After everybody got their food and calmed down, Mrs. Milton allowed them to talk and walk around.

Dean saw a chance to go up to Cas and give him his gift, much to a glaring group of girls; Meg, Hannah, Hester, and April who started to group around him and got Cas’ attention.

“Heya Cas” Dean said nervously

“Hello Dean” Cas said smiling wide, showing a missing tooth in the far right of his mouth

“Did you like my card, Cas?”

“Yes Dean, I did, I loved the card….especially the message.” 

“Well I figured…that…it comes with this” He pulled out a Bee Plush

“Hey Cas, Will you BEE my Valentine” He smiled

Cas rose and kissed Dean on the cheek, acknowledging how Dean’s cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

“Yes Dean, I would love to BEE your Valentine” Cas said grinning big.

**Author's Note:**

> Please put Kudos, Comments, etc....... If you liked it
> 
> Check out my other works: Bunker lov'in, Research, and Dirty Dreaming
> 
> Tumblr: http://spnwings1965.tumblr.com/  
> YouTube Channel: Spnwings 1965
> 
> Stay tuned for more, hopefully I will have more stuff up my the end of the week, Fics that I have written, but have not typed yet: Destiel Poem, Sneak Peek, Snow White ( Snow White Is by a friend)


End file.
